Taking Matters Into my Own Hands
by starlightwonder
Summary: A veiw of the last few weeks at Hillridge Junior High, through the eyes of Gordo's journal.
1. Chapter 1

Gordo's Journal  
  
March 13th  
4:56 P.M.  
Okay, I'm not much of a writer. I've had this stupid little book for a long time, but I've never made an entry until now. I guess nothing in my life has been worth writing about until now. I'm more of a behind the scenes person, not a real go getter type guy. Okay, maybe I'm going about this whole journal thing wrong, maybe I should start off telling you about myself.   
My name is David Gordon. I'm 14, and I'm close to finishing up my eighth grade year at Hillridge Junior High. I want to be a movie director when I grow up, so you can usually find me with a video camera attached to the palm of my hand. Attached at the hips are my two best friends, Miranda Sanchez and Lizzie McGuire. Miranda is of Hispanic background-she's got beautiful dark skin, hair, and eyes, and she's a really talented singer. At the moment, she's in Mexico for a little while. She'll miss our junior high graduation, and I hate that for her, but she's with family, and that's important to Miranda. As for Lizzie...well, I guess Lizzie's one of the main reasons that I started this journal. We've known each other since we were in diapers-she's always been the one person I'm closest too. I feel confident telling her anything. Except the fact that I'm in love with her.   
Okay, let me back up. Lizzie is amazing-as close to perfect as anybody can get. She's got this long blonde hair, a great smile, and just this amazing personality. She really believes in sticking up for what's right, even if she goes about it the wrong way. She's always there for her friends, and she will stop at nothing to show up Kate Sanders-the snotty cheerleader of our school. Her only fault is that she's too wrapped up in Ethan Craft to notice that I've been here, paitently waiting for her, for the longest time. I've been in front of her face for as long as I can remember, and a sweet guy is all I'll ever be. Maybe one day that'll change. Yeah, in my dreams. But if they don't change soon (mark my words) I'll take matters into my OWN hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

March 15th,  
7:48 P.M.  
  
I kind of left that last (or should I say first?) entry hanging oddly. Oh well, the one person that I would ever let see this is the one person that can never see it, so why does it matter how I end my journal entries? It doesn't, does it? No, I didn't think so.  
I'm getting off the point. Today went pretty much the same as any other day would go. My morning classes go off pretty well, nothin major happening until lunch. Then, in English, we get this great assignment. Our substitute teacher, Mr. Diggs, is always trying to get us to figure out the way that life works, and why things are the way that they are, so on and so forth. His latest idea was to document somebody's life-anybody you can imagine. Of course, most kids in that class jump to some dead history guy, like George Washington, or somebody boring like that. Not that I have anything aganist our founding fathers, but you know what I mean. My mind went straight to Lizzie McGuire. What better way to do this assignment is there? Now I get to spend as much time with her as possible-if there's any time left that I DON'T spend with her-and record a life in the day of Lizzie-her thoughts, her actions, her words, everything she does. Anyway, after the bell rang for lunch, I asked her if she'd be cool with it. She, of course, agreed, and we made plans to meet at the Digital Bean tomorrow after school to get started. I'm going to video-document this whole thing-and Lizzie doesn't see anything wrong with being the star of one of my documentaries, unless you count the one where I hid my video camera around school and...well, that's another story.   
Maybe this assignment is what I've been waiting for to open Lizzie's eyes. She'll have to realize how much I care about her-I want to document her life, for crying outloud. I just hope that she doesn't bore me with girl-talk. I love her, but when she's around Miranda, it's impossible to keep up. Not that I want to, but you get it. And I hope that she doesn't chatter constantly about Ethan Craft. Ethan's a good guy, a bit on the thick headed side. Okay, maybe a lot on the thick headed side, but for some reason girls fall all over him. Maybe it's because of that hair. I don't see why Lizzie tries to change for him-she deserves somebody who can converse in more than monosyllables. I think Lizzie's perfect the way that she is, happy and talented and beautiful and entergetic and wonderful and amazing and...perfect. There's no other way to describe her. And yet she has no idea that she's any of those things...she's stuck in the mindset that she's not everything that everybody says she is. She thinks she's unattractive, unintelligent, not a fun person to be around, and it's so far from the truth. If she'd only take into consideration that Ethan is not the brightest crayon in the box, and if he can't see in her what I see in her than he's blind as a bat. That's all there is too it.  
The only problem is that Lizzie can't see in her what I see in her, either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
March 16th  
5:45 P.M.  
  
I'm heading off to the Digital Bean in about five minutes. I have to meet Lizzie at six to get started on the English assignment. I've gotten together some interview questions to ask her, stuff like 'What were you like as a child?', 'How has your family influenced the person that you are today?', 'Do you feel like you've made a difference in anybody's life for the time that you've been at Hillridge Junior High?'...things like that. I'm kind of anxious about it, you could say. I mean, it's the Digital Bean, and it's Lizzie. Both are part of my everyday life (the latter more than the former, of course) but it feels like this is the first step to the whole taking-things-into-my-own-hands thing I was so fired up about earlier. Oops, there's my mom-Lizzie and the D.B. are waiting. 


	3. Chapter 3

GORDO'S VIDEOCAM-A DAY IN THE LIFE OF LIZZIE  
MARCH 16TH  
  
  
  
Gordo: So, Lizzie McGuire, tell us about yourself.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I'm 14 years old in 8th grade at Hillridge Junior High. I like English, tolerate Science, and HATE Math. I like to go shopping for just about anything, usually with Miranda Sanchez, one of my best friends. My other best friend is you, Gordo, as anybody with eyes knows...Um...anything else?  
  
Gordo: How about you tell us a little about your family life?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, okay. Well, my mom's name is Jo. She's where I get my hair and a lot of my personality from. She's fun to be around, but only sometimes. Sometimes she can get a little too...mom-ish. My dad's name is Sam. He's funny, because when he tries to talk to me he says things like "Dealio" and "Rad". He's a good guy at heart though.  
  
Gordo: Aren't you leaving somebody out?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, you mean Barf-Breath? I have a little brother, named Matt. He's annoying, that's all there is to say about him.  
  
Gordo: Okay. So, tell us what's a day in the life of Lizzie like?  
  
Lizzie: Hm...a normal school day starts out with Matt sabatoging my outfit, ruining my breakfast, and singing the song that doesn't end until I walk out the door. When I get to school, I usually fall down the stairs, run into a locker, or trip over my own two feet. I have Science first, which is an okay class, then History, which sends me to sleep, P.E.-I dread that class, then lunch, which I usually spend with you, Gordo, and Miranda. After lunch I have Math, then English, and study hall. After school I usually hang out at the Digital Bean or someplace.  
  
Gordo: Sounds interesting. What are some ambitions you have for your future?  
  
Lizzie: Well I'm not really sure what I want to do with my life, but I figure that I still have a long time to sort all that out. I'm happy with doing what comes naturally to me. I used to worry that I wouldn't have a future if i I didn't figure all of this out now, but it's not that big of a deal to me anymore.  
  
Gordo: I admire that, Lizzie McGuire. So, any special guys in your life?  
  
Lizzie: Ah, Gordo, you're gonna make me blush! I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, but I guess you could say I have a crush on somebody...  
  
Gordo: Any chance of telling us who?  
  
Lizzie: Well, Gordo...um...Oh my gosh, is that my mother? She's coming in here! Oh no, Gordo, hide me! Ah, she spotted me!   
  
Jo McGuire: Lizzie, it's time to come home now, sweetheart. Tell Gordo'bye!  
  
Lizzie: You heard her, Gordo, I gotta go. Promise me you'll edit that part out, okay? 'Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

March 20th  
2:28 P.M.  
  
I never thought I'd pull this journal out during the middle of 6th period, but here I am, sitting in study hall. I kind of have to hunch over so I can guard this from prying eyes (AKA, Lizzie). The video recording at the Digital Bean went well. I got a lot of good stuff, plus a steady five minutes of nothing but Lizzie's beautiful face. I can't help but look over at her every now and then. She's trying to do her math homework, which she doesn't understand, but she refuses to let me help her. I admire that, she wants to get it done on her own. Oh no, here comes Mrs. Dew.  
  
  
2:36 P.M.  
  
Mrs. Dew just informed me that I'll be running the school E-zine. Great. It's not really what I want, but nobody else is up to the job, so I guess I'm stuck with it. I've got to get to work asking people what columns they want to write, so on and so forth. I'll write back later.  
  
  
March 22nd  
4:56 P.M.  
  
Well. I was in the process of asking everybody in study hall if they'd like to contribute a column to the E-zine, when Lizzie comes up and asks to write the advice coulmn. I told her it wouldn't be that great of an idea, because Lizzie often means well, but her advice usually comes out wrong. I love her, don't get me wrong, but giving advice is one of her few weak points. I give in after a little while (who can't resist the puppy dog eyes she has?) and our first issue, which came out today, was awesome. Lizzie gave amazing advice, and I'm really proud of her. I just hope that it doesn't all go to her head.  
  
  
March 31st  
2:23 P.M.  
  
Back in study hall. Things with Lizzie and her advice column went well for a little while, but then she started to think that all her advice could be taken the wrong way, like Ethan shaving his head, Tudgeman turning evil, and Kate joining the Peace Corps. She asked me for advice, and I told her to answer one more email. Hopefully, she'll answer mine...Okay, Okay, I sent an email to the advice column. I don't need advice, really, I just hoped that Lizzie might be able to figure out who wrote the letter. I signed it under 'Confused Guy', and   
wrote in it that I had stronger feelings for my best (girl) friend than I really thought I did. She wrote me back to follow my heart, and do what comes naturally. I almost did, but I stopped short. It just didn't seem like the right time, you know what I mean? I almost let it slip that it was me, but I don't know if she caught it or not. She turned in her advice column, so that's the end of it. I'm glad she left on an email from me. 


	5. Chapter 5

GORDO'S VIDEOCAM-A DAY IN THE LIFE OF LIZZIE  
APRIL 5TH  
  
  
  
  
Gordo: So, we meet again, Lizzie McGuire. How about you tell us what you were like as a child?  
  
Lizzie: Hahaha, lets see, where do I begin? I was determied to be a princess, so everyday I dressed up in all this costume jewlery, begging my mom to do my hair and makeup so I could parade around our house, calling it our castle. I remember I used to make you, Gordo, come over and play my knight-in-shining armor. You always had a gray bathrobe on as your armor, and you-  
  
Gordo: Uh, Lizzie, remember, this is about you, not me. Let's spare the audience of my childhood pasttimes, please.  
  
Lizzie: Haha, okay Gordo. Let's see. When I was in grade school I met Miranda, who came my other best friend. We were really good friends with Kate Sanders...no need to go into further detail on what happened there. I used to terrorize my third grade teacher, Miss Dekins, by doing things like switching around the names on the desks and turning backpacks upside down on the hooks by the door. Maybe that's where Matt gets some of it.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie McGuire, the trouble-maker. Hmm, I like it. Anyway, lets fast forward from child Lizzie to present-day Lizzie. Have you changed much?  
  
Lizzie: Well, everybody changes, so I guess I have too. I don't really notice it when I change, though, so I guess somebody'd have to tell me that I acted this way when I was younger, and it's totally different from the way I act now. But some things stay the same, like the way that you feel about certain people, and the only thing that really changes is how much they mean to you.   
  
Gordo: Uh...so, anyway, what do you like to do in your spare time?   
  
Lizzie: Well, it depends. I usually do whatever I feel like doing, one day it could be shopping, the next it could be hanging out here, at the D.B. I like to do a little bit of everything, I guess you could say.  
  
Gordo: Well-rounded, that's an admirable trait in a person. Any special talents?  
  
Lizzie: Hm...I once tried my hand at rythmic gymnastics, and I turned out to be pretty good at it. Everybody told me I should pursue it, but it's not really what I wanted to do, so I guess you could say that yeah, I have talents, I just don't what to go anywhere with any of them right now. I'm comfortable where I am.  
  
Gordo: Well that's great. Oh, no, I have to go meet my mom and my Aunt Dedra for lunch. I'm not the biggest fan of my Aunt Dedra, but it's that family thing, you know. Catch ya later, Lizzie. 


	6. Chapter 6

April 7th  
2:38 P.M.  
  
Back in study hall. We just got out of an assembly with our High School principal, Mrs. Ungermayer. She was short and kind of round, but she seemed like an okay person. She talked to all the 8th graders about what to expect when we get into high school, and then told us about the class trip to Rome, Italy. Everybody was so surprised-this was the first time that they'd done anything like this. Everybody wants to go, but it's really expensive. Lizzie was estatic. She's in love with things like that, and she's always wanted to go someplace far away, and this is her big chance. She's always looking for adventure. Anyway, she handed out information packets, which Lizzie is pouring over in the desk next to me. She's so beautiful...she has a habit of biting her lip whenever she's concentrating, or when she's nervous-she's doing it now. She looks so great when she does that. Wait, no, she looks so great when she does anything. Uh oh, she just asked why I kept looking over at her. "Do I have something on my face, or are my jeans ripped or something?" She always thinks something's wrong with her.  
"No, Lizzie. You look great."  
"Aww, thanks Gordo. You're so sweet." Yeah, I'm a real sweet guy alright. That's all she'll ever see me as, a sweet guy and a best friend/brotherly type. Well, not a brother like Matt, but you know what I mean. I don't know why I keep this up, my whole being in love with her thing. She's much too great for me. Oh no, she just looked over and asked what I keep writing in here. I hope she doesn't try to steal it away from me or anything. I better go, before she makes an attempt.  
  
  
7:17 P.M.  
  
I just got off the phone with Lizzie. She called to let me know that she talked to her parents (more liked begged and pleaded with her parents) and they're letting her go on the class trip to Rome after school gets out. My parents don't care either way-they're big on letting me have plenty of life experience. Besides, my grandmother's been to Rome, and she says it's "wonderfully fabulous" so my mom and dad have decided to let me go too. She went on and on about how excited she was, and how she was determined to find adventure while we were there. Then, close to the end of our conversation, her voice got a little quieter and she said, "Gordo, I'm glad I get to spend that trip with you...I wouldn't want to spend it with anybody else. I'm really happy that you're going, too." It made me feel like I was flying. That's the first time Lizzie's said anything to me like that. Maybe I won't have to take matters into my own hands, I thought. Then she brought be back down by saying, "Oh, Ethan's going too, isn't it great?"   
Maybe this assignment Mr. Diggs gave us isn't the perfect opportunity. I was wrong about that, I guess. Maybe I'm going about this whole thing all wrong...there has to be a better way to tell Lizzie how I feel about her-to get her to open her eyes to what's been in front of her her whole life. Wait, wait, wait-I've got it! It's so perfect, why didn't I see it before? Yearbooks come out in about 10 days, I'll write it in there when she asks me to sign her yearbook! That way, it'll be something that she can look at and remember again and again and again, something that will be around for a long time. I'm such a genius. 


	7. Chapter 7

April 7th  
2:38 P.M.  
  
Back in study hall. We just got out of an assembly with our High School principal, Mrs. Ungermayer. She was short and kind of round, but she seemed like an okay person. She talked to all the 8th graders about what to expect when we get into high school, and then told us about the class trip to Rome, Italy. Everybody was so surprised-this was the first time that they'd done anything like this. Everybody wants to go, but it's really expensive. Lizzie was estatic. She's in love with things like that, and she's always wanted to go someplace far away, and this is her big chance. She's always looking for adventure. Anyway, she handed out information packets, which Lizzie is pouring over in the desk next to me. She's so beautiful...she has a habit of biting her lip whenever she's concentrating, or when she's nervous-she's doing it now. She looks so great when she does that. Wait, no, she looks so great when she does anything. Uh oh, she just asked why I kept looking over at her. "Do I have something on my face, or are my jeans ripped or something?" She always thinks something's wrong with her.  
"No, Lizzie. You look great."  
"Aww, thanks Gordo. You're so sweet." Yeah, I'm a real sweet guy alright. That's all she'll ever see me as, a sweet guy and a best friend/brotherly type. Well, not a brother like Matt, but you know what I mean. I don't know why I keep this up, my whole being in love with her thing. She's much too great for me. Oh no, she just looked over and asked what I keep writing in here. I hope she doesn't try to steal it away from me or anything. I better go, before she makes an attempt.  
  
  
7:17 P.M.  
  
I just got off the phone with Lizzie. She called to let me know that she talked to her parents (more liked begged and pleaded with her parents) and they're letting her go on the class trip to Rome after school gets out. My parents don't care either way-they're big on letting me have plenty of life experience. Besides, my grandmother's been to Rome, and she says it's "wonderfully fabulous" so my mom and dad have decided to let me go too. She went on and on about how excited she was, and how she was determined to find adventure while we were there. Then, close to the end of our conversation, her voice got a little quieter and she said, "Gordo, I'm glad I get to spend that trip with you...I wouldn't want to spend it with anybody else. I'm really happy that you're going, too." It made me feel like I was flying. That's the first time Lizzie's said anything to me like that. Maybe I won't have to take matters into my own hands, I thought. Then she brought be back down by saying, "Oh, Ethan's going too, isn't it great?"   
Maybe this assignment Mr. Diggs gave us isn't the perfect opportunity. I was wrong about that, I guess. Maybe I'm going about this whole thing all wrong...there has to be a better way to tell Lizzie how I feel about her-to get her to open her eyes to what's been in front of her her whole life. Wait, wait, wait-I've got it! It's so perfect, why didn't I see it before? Yearbooks come out in about 10 days, I'll write it in there when she asks me to sign her yearbook! That way, it'll be something that she can look at and remember again and again and again, something that will be around for a long time. I'm such a genius. 


	8. Chapter 8

April 10th  
5:46 P.M.  
  
Today we gave our presentations in English, the documentary about somebody's life. I was the only one that did a video, so I guess mine left a lasting impression on Mr. Diggs. People really seemed to like it, especially Lizzie. She didn't see the finished product until today, so I'm proud of the reaction it got from her.  
It started out with me sitting down, talking to the camera. I said that my project was about my best friend, Lizzie McGuire, nothing really big or flashy. I had taken together snippets from the answers she gave me and kind of made it into a montage. She looked so awesome up there on the TV screen, I swear, she's destined to act, something like that. Anyway, after the montage part was over, I was back on the screen. I said something along the lines of, "So there you have it,  
- Lizzie McGuire. Hopefully my documentary has shown what a beautiful person Lizzie is-inside and out. However, my documentary didn't show everything about Lizzie, like the way she's always sticking up for what she believes in, and always trying to do what's right. You're a good man, Lizzie McGuire, and a great friend."  
When Mr. Diggs turned off the lights, I looked over at Lizzie to see what I could gather from her facial expression. Her mouth was wide open-she looked so surprised. She turned to me and said, "Wow, Gordo. That was amazing, I don't know what to say!" I was pretty pleased with myself. People from all over the classroom were giving me these approving looks, and I was really proud of myself. Then I noticed that Kate Sanders, of all people, was trying her hardest to catch Lizzie's eye. I reached over and poked Lizzie in the arm, indicating to her that Kate obviously needed to tell her something. "What?" Lizzie mouthed.  
"I told you so!" Kate mouthed back. She sat back in her chair with a snotty grin on her face. I looked over at Lizzie, confused about what Kate just said, but she wouldn't look back at me. She just kind of slid down in her chair with a little smile on her face, and if I'm not mistken, her cheeks were turning a little pink. She's so beautiful when she blushes. Uh, anwyway, after class, Mr. Diggs motioned me up to his desk.  
"Mr. Gordon, I am very impressed with your work," he said. He looked at me, kind of scrutinizing, then nodded. "I see what's going on here, Mr. Gordon."  
"What do you mean, Mr. Diggs?"  
"You like Miss McGuire, and you chose to document her life in order to open up her eyes, trying to get her to see that you've been there in front of her face for quite a long time, but it didn't work as well as you planned, but knowing the way that these things work, I'm assuming that you've come up with another plan already." He cocked an eyebrow at me, waiting my reply.  
"Uh...Mr. Diggs....how did you know all that?"   
"You must remember, Mr. Gordon, I am an expert at these things. It's my job, I'm a sub. And besides, I was 14 too, once, and I had my own Miss McGuire. I wish you the best of luck. Oh, by the way, you recieve an A." He got up from the desk and walked out of the room, leaving me stunned. For a substitute teacher, Mr. Diggs sure knows a lot. He's around an awful lot too, now that I think about it. Hm... 


	9. Chapter 9

April 12th  
6:34 P.M.  
  
Lizzie just called. It turns out that she's having some problems in her math class, and instead of having to hire some weird tutor, she asked me if I would maybe want to help her out. I jumped at the chance-more time with Lizzie! We have our first scheduled lesson tomorrow, at my house. I don't know why, but I'm nervous...I mean, Lizzie's been over here before. Okay, Gordo, get a hold of yourself. She's your best friend-don't worry about it.  
Anyway. Lizzie's really exicted about yearbooks coming out soon. She's big into that kind of thing-you know, reminiscing. We have a whole day dedicated to wandering around school, looking over the yearbook and asking people to sign it. At the end of the day we take our eigth grade class picture, so it can hang in the main hallway. I'll really miss Miranda when they hand out yearbooks, and when we take our photo. I know Lizzie'll miss her too...it's gotta be hard not having your best girlfriend there with you, so you can talk whatever girltalk you need to talk, and giggle about Ethan Craft and his hair. But, I have to admit, Miranda being gone does have it's perks. I'm the first one that Lizzie comes to about almost anything, so we're growing closer and closer every day. No complaints here.   
Still, Miranda was my other best friend, and Lizzie's too. I miss having her around-she's the only one that knows how I feel about Lizzie. I don't have anybody to interpert the signals I might be getting, or tell me the slightest mention of my name. Oh well. I'm gonna go log onto the internet, so I'll write later.  
  
  
8:06 P.M.  
  
Well speak of the devil-I logged onto my instant messaging system and Miranda was online! I printed our conversation-here it is:  
  
  
  
Dave_the_Director: logged on at 6:43 P.M.  
  
Dave_the_Director: Miranda!  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Hey Gordo! Long time no see! Talk, actually, but you get it. How are things?  
  
Dave_the_Director: They're going okay, I guess.   
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Any new developments with Lizzie?  
  
Dave_the_Director: Well, Mr. Diggs gave us this project where we had to document somebody's life. I chose Lizzie, in hopes that it would clue her in on how I feel about her.   
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Yeah, she told me about that. Many good things were said, Gordo!  
  
Dave_the_Director: Really? Like what?   
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Well, she thought it was incredibly sweet of you that you did your project the way you did. Apparently it blew her away.  
  
Dave_the_Director: Good. :)  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Anyway-she mentioned something about a murder mystery party. I'm sensing romantic tension!!  
  
Dave_the_Director: How so? What did she say? What do you mean? Tell me, Miranda, tell me!  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Chill, Gordo. It's my physcic vibes. ;)  
  
Dave_the_Director: It's going to drive me insane from now on, Miranda, you know that, right?  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Yep.  
  
Dave_the_Director: Did you hear about the class trip? To Rome?  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: ROME?!?!?! No way! Lizzie didn't mention that! Tell!  
  
Dave_the_Director: Well, there's a class trip to Rome at the end of the school year. Both Lizzie and I are going.   
  
THe_LiZZ: logged on at 7:02 P.M  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Ooh, perfect! Make your move, Gordo, make your move!  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: LIZZIE!  
  
Dave_the_Director: Lizzie! Um, how much of that did you see?  
  
THe_LiZZ: Hey Miranda! I'm glad I caught you, girl! Make your move on who, Gordo?  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Um, nothing. :) So, Lizzie...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT ROME??  
  
THe_LiZZ: Oops, slipped my mind. :)   
  
Dave_the_Director: I have to get offline now-my mom has to use the phone. Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
THe_LiZZ: Aww, Gordo, and I just got here!! :( Oh well, gives me a chance to catch up on my girl talk! Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Dave_the_Director: Great. I'm glad I got to talk to you Miranda! Hopefully I'll catch you again sometime soon!  
  
tHaT_LoCo_sAnChEz: Ditto, Gordo. Catch ya later!  
  
THe_LiZZ: Okay, Miranda, I gotta talk to you about something...:D!  
  
Dave_the_Director: logged off at 7:37 P.M.  
  
Hmm... I wonder what was so important? 


	10. Chapter 10

April 15th  
5:34 P.M.  
  
Okay, before I go into detail about what happened today, let me back up. Around Valentines day, Lizzie got her first boyfriend. His name was Ronny. Ronny went to a different school than we do, and they met through Ronny's paper route. He gave her this ring and she was so happy. I was happy for her-as long as she was having a good time with life then so was I. Then one day, I saw them kissing, and it broke my heart. I never said anything about it to Lizzie, or even Miranda. Then, about a week later, I found Lizzie in the library, skipping lunch. She was ripping up pieces of paper and crying her eyes out. I kind of figured what happened, but I didn't just come right out and say it. After sitting there for a little while, she told me that Ronny broke up with her because there's another girl at his school. She said that she's probably smarter, prettier, and more fun to be with than her. I told her that there's nobody prettier or more fun to be around. (notice I left out smarter? There's a reason Lizzie needs a math tutor! But I love her anyway,despite all that.) The whole "Gordo, you're such a sweet guy" thing came back around, like it always does. It seems like that's all I'll ever be.  
Anyway, back to today's events. It's a Saturday, and I've been doing nothing but laying around my house, watching TV and debating on calling Lizzie. I'm in the middle of watching America's Funniest Home Videos (haha.) when my mom comes into the living room and hands me the telephone. It's Lizzie, and when I hear her voice I immediately perk up. She says that she called because I'll "never guess who had the nerve to call" her today. Ronny. The same, stupid, Ronny that dumped the greatest girl you could ever meet. I wasn't shocked...I knew that sonner or later, Ronny would figure out what he let go of. She told me that he was taking up his old paper route, and hopefully she'd still have feelings for him, because he still had them for her. She firmly, but gracefully let him down, telling her that she moved on from him a while back. I was really proud of her, and besides, hearing her say that kind of sparked something in my heart. She told me that she misses having a boyfriend...somebody to talk to for hours at a time, tell everything to, walk down the hallways with, spend the weekends together. Doesn't she realize that we do that stuff together anyways? Why can't she see that we're perfect for each other? Why doesn't she understand that I'm everything AND MORE that she's looking for? I compliment everything about her, in every way, and she just doesn't get it. I only have two more days, and then I can let everything out. Just wait, Gordo...only two more days. 


	11. Chapter 11

April 17th  
5:57 P.M.  
  
Wow. That's the only word I can think of to describe today. Just...wow. If you think about it, it's not that big of a deal to anybody else, but I could be jumping off the walls right now, as I write this. My cheek is on fire, and I hope the feeling never goes away. Today would be the day that I would relive, over and over and over...  
I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to write this all down, I don't want to forget the tiniest detail. Here goes...  
When I walked into first period, my teacher hands me a yearbook. Before I get the chance to open the front over, Lizzie bombards me, smiling like an idiot and telling me that we're going to pour over every inch of it together. We start to walk around school, talking about all the pictures that we're in, even Miranda, and relive the memories. There's a picture of Lizzie and Ronny in there, and my heart sinks as I remember what it felt like to see them kiss. My mind jumped from memory to memory. I thought back to what it was like going to high school, even if it was for a day. The look in Lizzie's eys told me more than any words could have that day-I knew that she'd miss having me around, but I tried not to let her see how much that meant to me. When she met me at the bus-stop that day, my heart leaped...it brightened my horrible day, and I forgot everything that had happened on my first day of high school. My mind jumped back to the present when Lizzie sat back down next to me, after signing Tudgeman's yearbook. She flipped the page and we saw picture after picture after picture-laughing and remembering each and every one. The moment I had been waiting for ALL DAY finally came, when we traded yearbooks. I still hadn't planned out exactly what I wanted to say, so I kept it until lunch.   
Now we get to the exciting part. Ethan Craft comes up to Lizzie, asking her to sign his yearbook. She snatches it away from me (not without a fight first) and then asks me what she should write. I stole from what I had written already and told her that she should write "You rock. Don't ever change." She shook her head at that one, saying that she wanted something sophisticated, yet cool. She finally decided on what I suggested. (That's Lizzie for you.) While she was writing, I finished up what I was putting in hers. It said  
  
"Lizzie-You rock. Don't ever change. Only this time I really mean it. You've always been the one person that I can talk to about anything, and you don't have any idea how much you mean to me. Look, Lizzie, I like you. Really, really like you. I just don't know how to tell you...everything I want to say right now is probably coming out all wrong, but seeing as how you know me so well, you get what I mean. You will always be my best friend, Lizzie McGuire, and hopefully more. There's so much more I want to say, but I just can't put it into words.   
All I know is that you are my everything. Love-Gordo"  
  
I hoped that I hadn't gone too overboard, but it was the truth, and it felt so good to finally get it all out, even if it was just on paper. Lizzie came back and I slammed her yearbook shut, because I didn't want her to see it just yet. When she sat down across from me, somebody from across the courtyard asked me to sign their yearbook. I got up, and told Lizzie, "Don't look at it yet!"   
When I got back, it was time to take the class picture. Ethan and Kate were inspecting each others hair, Tudgeman was being...Tudgeman, and me and Lizzie fought our way up onto the bleachers. The cameraman set everything up, and told us he would count down from three and then take the picture. "One...Two...Three!"   
On the count of three, Lizzie leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. 


	12. Chapter 12

April 20th  
1:34 P.M.  
  
It's been three days since Lizzie kissed me, and I haven't heard a word from her. I was so happy-but now I don't know what to think. Come to think of it, I don't even know why she did it. Does she like me? Was it a spur of the moment type thing? Is she just blowing me off now? I'm so confused. I could be taking this the wrong way entirely...we are best friend, and best friends can do things like that and have it mean nothing. But it meant something to me...it meant everything to me! That's it, I'm calling her. I can't stand it anymore.  
  
9:12 P.M.  
  
Wow. Again. I'm at a loss for words...I've never felt better before in my life.   
I'm jumping the gun, once again. Let me start over.  
When I called Lizzie, I didn't really know what I was going to say. She picked up on the third ring, and before she got done saying the word "Hello" I told her that I really needed to talk to her. She said that she wanted to talk to me too. She asked me to meet her at the Digital Bean at two. When I got there, she was waiting for me at a corner table. I slid in across from her, and my breath was taken away.   
She looked amazing. There's no words to describe how beautiful she was. She looked up from her cup of whatever it was she was drinking, and her cheeks were flushed pink. I didn't know what else to do but smile, and she smiled back. The first time in my life that I can't have a conversation with Lizzie is best moment I've ever had. Up until then, anyway.   
After what seemed like an eternity of just looking at one another, Lizzie was the first one to stammer out a sentence.  
"Um..about...about what happened during the picture..."  
"Yeah...I've been wondering about that."   
"Well, Gordo...I read what you wrote in my yearbook, even though you told me not to. I couldn't resist, you know? Everything you wrote in there went right to my heart, and I couldn't have been happier, because I've been waiting for so long to tell you the same things that you told me. I'm just not really good at telling people things like that, you know?" All of this came out really fast, and I barely caught what she said. When it all sunk in, a smile spread from ear to ear...I was estatic. I couldn't believe it! I never thought she would have felt the same about me...ever. But she does.   
Anyway, after she told me all of that, I was speechless, again. I just looked at her, not knowing what else to do. "Gordo, please say something, please!" She looked at me with her beautiful eyes, and somehow I was able to talk again.  
"Lizzie...I...I don't know what to say. You have no idea how happy I am, and I'm so glad that you told me!"  
"I couldn't keep it in any longer, especially since you let everything out."  
"I never thought you'd feel the same way about me..."  
"Isn't it great?" She had no idea. I sat there for a moment, just smiling, and then a thought came to my head. What are we now? Are we still Lizzie and Gordo, best friends, or are we Lizzie and Gordo, boyfriend and girlfriend? Apparently she had the same question on her mind, because she said, "Um, Gordo? Are we like...going out now?"  
"I don't know, Lizzie. I want us to be together, because I know that we'd be perfect with one another..."  
"Yeah, we would."  
"So I guess that means that...yeah, I guess we are."  
"Good." Lizzie's smile was as big as mine was. We sat there in our little corner table for a long time, not noticing or caring who walked in or out the door. All we saw was each other. After what only seemed like five minutes of just talking, a waitress came over and told us that the D.B. was closing, and we would have to leave. The clock behind Lizzie read 6:00-we'd been there for four hours! I stood up, waiting for Lizzie. As we walked out the door, she reached over and slipped her hand into mine...it was a perfect fit. I never knew that her skin was that soft...Anyway, we walked back to her house, hand in hand. As we turned onto her street, raindrops started falling. We looked up in surprise, then started laughing. Neither one of us had noticed that the sky held the threat of rain. We ran back to her house, stopping before we got onto the porch. I looked over at her, her head tilted back and her arms spread open, eyes closed. The smile she had on her face could rival mine. I don't know what came over me, but I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked into mine, still smiling that same smile. I leaned down towards her and our lips pressed aganist each others...It was amazing. Her arms came around my neck as we stood there, the rain pouring down the both of us, but neither one caring because we were lost in the moment. She giggled, her lips still on mine, then deepend our kiss. It all came so naturally...I've spent so many hours thinking and planning and worrying about my first kiss, and there I am, all those hours gone, only knowing that this was exactly how it was supposed to be.   
We pulled away only when her porch light clicked on and her dad stepped onto the front porch. "Lizzie? Is that you and Gordo? You kids come inside or you'll get sick!"  
"No thanks, Mr. McGuire, I've got to get home." I turned back to Lizzie, who was blushing bright red and smiling like an idiot. I wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek, never wanting to pull away. I had to though. I smiled at her and then turned and started walking down the sidewalk.   
"Hey, Gordo?" I turned back to Lizzie, who was still standing in the same spot. "I...I love you."  
"I love you too, Lizzie."  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Awww...that's the end of it folks! I hope you all enjoyed...I'm working on another Lizzie fic, but I'm not going to post it just yet. Go check out the other story I have up though, it's called "You were Mine"-R/R! THANKS EVERYBODY!] 


End file.
